Toadstool
Toadstool = x1, x3.75, x1.66, x1.66, x1.66, x1, for / / , for / |spawnCode = "toadstool" }} |-| Misery Toadstool = x1, x3.75, x1.66, x1.66, x1.66, x1, x2 for / / , for , for |spawnCode = "toadstool_dark" }} The Toadstool is an aggressive Boss Mob in Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. It is only found in the Caves. Upon death, it drops 1 Frog Legs, 1 Mushroom Cap of each type with other two 33% chances to get an extra cap for each type, three to five Meat with a 50% chance to get the fourth piece and another 25% chance to get the fifth piece, one Shroom Skin, and 2 Rare Blueprints. The first blueprint will always be of a Funcap (with equal chances) and the second one will always be of a Mushroom Light, having a 33% chance of being a Glowcap. It will additionally drop a Shroom Skin every time its health reaches 70% or 40%. The Toadstool has the ability to attach a Spore Bomb to any player within melee range, providing a bit of light until it explodes into a Spore Cloud, which lingers for a few moments and damages players as long as they are in it. The Spore Cloud will also rapidly spoil any perishable item within its area, making a fight with a Ham Bat inefficient. The Toadstool also will sometimes hop on ground, causing a Slam attack similar to the one done by Bearger, and can cause four or more Boomshrooms to sprout around itself, which will explode after a few seconds. It takes 4 blasts from the Ice Staff to freeze it and 4 Sleep Darts to put it to sleep. The Misery Toadstool is an advanced variant of the Toadstool. It has the same behaviour, but with higher health/attack/defence/etc. Also its appearance is slightly changed, carrying black mushrooms with yellow dots on its back, rather than purple ones. All Boomshrooms and Sporecaps spawned by the Misery Toadstool will also have their colors changed. The Misery Toadstool will additionally drop the rare Blueprint required to prototype the Napsack upon death. Exploding a Volatile Canary near Toadstool's Cap will turn it into a Misery Toadstool's Cap, which can then be chopped to spawn a Misery Toadstool. The cap will return to its regular state if left alone for a few minutes. Sporecap Sporecap = |spawnCode="mushroomsprout" }} |-| Misery Sporecap = |spawnCode="mushroomsprout_dark" }} During the fight, the Toadstool will stop in place and start spawning Sporecaps. These, while providing light, will also charge up the Toadstool. Based on the number of Sporecaps, the Toadstool gets set to a particular level, which changes its speed, damage, attack period, damage absorption (armor), hit recovery (number of seconds between "hit" animations), and the number of Boomshrooms spawned. Players can easily notice the charge level by checking the mushroom caps on the Sporecaps or on Toadstool's back. The more puffed they are, the stronger the Toadstool will be. Chopping down Sporecaps will reduce the Toadstool's level. If Toadstool leaves or dies, all spawned Sporecaps will retreat into the ground. Sporecaps spawned by a Misery Toadstool will have different colors. Boomshroom Boomshroom = |-| Misery Boomshroom = Boomshrooms will be spawned in groups of four or more by the Toadstool during the fight. They will pop out of the ground, immediately start growing and explode after a few seconds, causing damage to any players or mobs nearby. The amount of Boomshrooms vary by the Toadstool's charge level and by its current health. Boomshrooms spawned by a Misery Toadstool will have different colors. Trivia * The Toadstool was first teased months prior to its official announcement in a Rhymes with Play developer stream. *The Toadstool is a tongue-in-cheek portmanteau of the words "Toad" and "Toadstool", a common term to describe mushrooms. *The Toadstool had 156500 Health and the ability to flee after 5 minutes when it was first released. After Revision 191503, the health value was greatly reduced and the time limit was removed. *Toadstool is the first boss to have its own battle music. Gallery Toadstool Sleeping.PNG|A sleeping Toadstool. Toadstool Frozen.PNG|A frozen Toadstool. Toadstool Dead.PNG|A dead Toadstool. Toadstool Concept Art.png|The concept teased in an episode of Rymes with Play. DSTupdate_wartsandall_sm.png|The Toadstool in the Warts and All update poster. Teaser Silhouette 2.png|Toadstool silhouette from the in-game Warts and All teaser. ds4.png|Official Klei concept art for the Toadstool. pl:Śluzowca (DST) Category:Boss Monsters Category:A New Reign Category:Cave Creatures